New Year, Same Life
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: A short story to celebrate the end of this year. May 2019 be an excellent year for us all! (also still giving credit despite them being a reference, the kit kats and Portia belong to msitubeatz. I wanted to added them in it SOOOOOO badly but wanted to do mostly a WildeHopps story. So they got in it somehow lol. I am too crazy. Anyways Happy New Year!)


Today was the big event. The even to end the whole year. New Year's Eve. Around in the Savanna Central at night was thousands of mammals up and at one of the biggest parks to look at the big glowing red ball that was on top of a pole. Next to it was a counter with it having to still be on the 10 second mark. Everyone was watching and waiting as the seconds were being counted down in their heads. In a house however were two of Zootopia's best cops on the couch watching this event live on their 4K television. The cops of course were Judy Hopps, the first rabbit officer for the ZPD, and her partner and husband Nick Wilde, the first fox officer for the ZPD. The two cuddled close as they felt their warm loving embrace in their arms with a soft blanket wrapped around the two.

The warm bushy tail of the fox was being hugged on by the small rabbit who just love how fluffy his tail was. Nick looked over to see her still holding on to it, her eyes glued on the tv with a smile on her face. He chuckled. "You really love watching don't you?" Said the grinning fox. He knew she loved the event. Everytime by the end of the year she always dragged him down by the big park to have them witness this event live and with their own eyes and not on a screen. This time they are doing it only because of how they letted Judy's cousin Jack Savage and his fox wife Skye go over to see the event.

Judy,of course, looked over to Nick. "Yeah. It is way better than just watching it on tv. Still, we have to let Jack and Skye have their share." She said to her fox as he agreed with her as they both were keeping quiet to not wake up their four little fox kits and Jack and Skye's meerkat daughter.

"Huh. You know I thought the Kit Kats would had come out. They couldn't handle staying up past eleven?" Judy said with Nick nodding his head as they knew their children wanted to spend the New Years with them. Still sleep was best for them after having to have done a whole lot today in celebration for New Year's Eve. Nick and Judy will make it up for them since tomorrow they still had no school.

Everything was being counted down. The clocks, the watches, the phone's clock. Minutes were passing by as it felt like the new year was coming soon. Everyone was on their tippy paws waiting for the countdown to begin. While Judy was feeling amped up for it, she also felt a small lick like kiss on her head from her lovely fox. WIth that she felt her cheeks turning bright pink with a small happy giggle escaping from her mouth.

"So what will your New Year's resolution be Carrots?" Nick asks Judy who looked over to him with her facial expression showing her trying to come up with one.

"Not really sure." Judy tells Nick truthfully as she then had a turn to ask him the same question to see his response. "What about you?"

"For me, I would try to cut down on my blueberry eating. The kits keep complaining I eat too much of it and it makes them gag to see the blueberries." Judy laughed with Nick snickering back from what he said. Meanwhile Judy was thinking hard of her New Year resolution. What could she change? Her behavior is normal but tolerable. She always has time for her kits. She always spends her holidays with her family, both hers and Nicks. So what could she do?

Judy looked over to the tv to see the screen with the countdown starting to show it was close to hitting midnight. Then she looked back at Nick who still held an arm around her to keep her warm and to keep her company. So she thought about it. For what felt like an hour was only a couple of seconds before she got her answer.

"You know, I got what I want. I don't need a resolution." She said while looking up at her fox as he looked down him showing his curiosity had peeking his interest.

"Oh? What you mean?" Nick questioned with Judy being very happy to oblige.

"Well what I mean is I got what I want. A life. My dream that came true. Happiness. Most importantly of all-" She says as she overheard the countdown starting to count down to ten with her not showing a care as she brings herself closer to Nick. "I got my husband, and we have our precious kits. All I want for the new year and for the future years is you and them."

Before it could reach to six, Nick smiled and held the face of his cute rabbit wife. "You'll always have us Carrots. Forever and ever."

Three. Two. One. A kiss was shared for the two heartfelt lovebirds as the sounds of muffled fireworks go off in the distance as the ball had dropped to start off the new year with a big wonderful and colorful bang. Meanwhile the two mammals still shared their new year kiss with their love still growing and still showing.

The new year would feel like the same year for them, and they wouldn't change it in the slightest bit.


End file.
